


180 degrees

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, M/M, faberry children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Aubrey Berry Fabray can't choose between two girls.





	180 degrees

**Author's Note:**

> if you want more of this story please tell me in the comments below.

"But I hate going to school," says Aubrey.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "You have to go to school."

Aubrey sighs "Fine." She storms out of the room.

\---

Aubrey had inrolled for Glee club. Apparently, the same guy that taught Aubrey's moms still worked there.

"Hi I'm Mister Shuster." Says the teacher. "When I read your name off the list say here." He began. "Cara Smythe Hummel."

"Here!" Says a pretty girl with dark brown hair.

"Sarah Lopez Pierce."

"Here!"says a girl on the other side of Aubrey.

Mister Shuster looks down at the last name on the list. "Aubrey Berry Fabray?"

Aubrey calls out, " 'sup."

Shuster looks at Aubrey up and down. Finally he says, "You're Rachel's and Quinn's daughter aren't you?"

"Uh yeah," says Aubrey.

Once class is over, Cara and Sarah invite Aubrey to hangout with them at lunch.

Once the two girls walk away, Aubrey says, "Man, I've never had friends before."

 


End file.
